


Valentine's Day Event: Yosuke

by hanarebanare



Series: P4 Romance Events: Yosuke [3]
Category: Persona 4
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:49:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25157284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanarebanare/pseuds/hanarebanare
Summary: Some scripts for Yosuke's Valentine's events - including the rejection scene. Unbeta'd, so beware!
Relationships: Hanamura Yosuke/Narukami Yu, Hanamura Yosuke/Persona 4 Protagonist, Hanamura Yosuke/Seta Souji
Series: P4 Romance Events: Yosuke [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1826260
Comments: 16
Kudos: 114





	1. Valentine's Date

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to use these in a future project (hopefully a mod or VN), so these will be tweaked as time goes on! In the meantime, please enjoy.

02/14  
After School

>You came to the shore with Yosuke…  
>The cool breeze feels nice...

YOSUKE: Finally, we’re alone.  
YOSUKE: I never thought I’d see so many disappointed dudes in one classroom, but that’s Valentine’s for you.  
YOSUKE: It’s pretty nice out here, even in the middle of winter.  
YOSUKE: Oh...this is for you.

>Yosuke hands you a neatly wrapped box of chocolates...

YOSUKE: It’s Junes, but I made sure to pick out the nicest one they have.

>Yosuke seems unsure of himself…

>“If it’s from you, I’m happy.”  
>“Guess it’ll be my turn on White Day.”  
>“Every day’s gay at your Junes ♪”

[“If it’s from you, I’m happy.”]  
>Yosuke is beaming…  
YOSUKE: You really think so, partner? I’m glad…  
YOSUKE: It’s weird, but you make me feel special.  
YOSUKE: Kind of like this was why I was born.

[“Guess it’ll be my turn on White Day.”]  
>Yosuke looks thoughtful…  
YOSUKE: Hey, why am I the girl?  
YOSUKE: It could have easily been - oh, never mind.  
YOSUKE: You looked pretty scary in drag.

[“Every day’s gay at your Junes ♪”]  
>Yosuke looks horrified…  
YOSUKE: Okay, I get it! Stop rubbing it in!  
YOSUKE: Can we drop it now?  
YOSUKE: Ugh...I’m getting flashbacks to the bathhouse...make it stop...

YOSUKE: Anyway, hope you like the chocolate.

>You unwrap the box. The chocolates are all neatly aligned with piped accents on each piece.  
>You sit down and share them with Yosuke.

YOSUKE: You know, I’m lucky. You’re my partner, and my best friend, and...  
YOSUKE: ...and my...my...

>Yosuke is completely embarrassed…

YOSUKE: ...gah! Don’t make me say stuff like that!

>“Man up, bro.”  
>“You’re cute when you’re flustered.”  
>“You don’t love me?”

[“Man up, bro.”]  
>Yosuke cracks a smile...  
YOSUKE: Wanna slug it out again? Right here?  
YOSUKE: ...oh, I guess we shouldn’t. Wouldn’t want someone calling the police again...

[“You’re cute when you’re flustered.”]  
>Yosuke looks away, but seems happy...  
YOSUKE: Sh...shut up!  
YOSUKE: Do you have to be so deadpan about it, too!? You’re unflappable, man.

[“You don’t love me?”]  
>Yosuke looks alarmed...  
YOSUKE: Of course I do! Don’t you remember what happened at the Samegawa?  
YOSUKE: You know...when we first...

>Yosuke takes a deep breath…

YOSUKE: I...I love you! Okay? Happy?  
YOSUKE: Geez. You don’t have to torture me.  
YOSUKE: You already know how I feel…

>You feel closer to Yosuke as he confesses his true feelings...

YOSUKE: I can’t believe I used to be jealous of you.  
YOSUKE: Before you moved here, I wanted to be the cool city guy.  
YOSUKE: After you came, everyone started paying attention to you...  
YOSUKE: Why wouldn’t they? You’re kind, and smart, and the best leader we could ask for…  
YOSUKE: You could have anyone you wanted, but you picked me…

>Yosuke looks wistful...

YOSUKE: I never had a chance with Saki-senpai, did I…?  
YOSUKE: It’s just that she was so nice to me, and she understood me…  
YOSUKE: When she died...I didn’t know what to do with myself…

>There’s a tiny crack in Yosuke’s voice…

>“She was important to you.”  
>“You’re making me jealous…”  
>“I’d never leave you.”

[“She was important to you.”]  
>Yosuke nods...  
YOSUKE: I wouldn’t be here if it weren’t for her...still...

[“You’re making me jealous…”]  
>Yosuke is grinning...  
YOSUKE: Heh. Even you get jealous sometimes...

[“I’d never leave you.”]  
>Yosuke seems startled...  
YOSUKE: Whoa, you know what you just said, right!? You can’t just...

YOSUKE: Anyway, I guess that was when things with you started, huh?

>Yosuke smiles wryly...

YOSUKE: It’s funny how it all turned out.  
YOSUKE: The moment I stopped wishing I was somewhere else and started appreciating what I had, I finally found something...someone...who made me happy...

>The only sound you hear is the crashing of the waves…

YOSUKE: I can’t believe you’re leaving soon…  
YOSUKE: But when we’re here, together, like this, it feels like you'll be in Inaba forever.

>You can smell the sweet aroma of chocolate...  
>You spent a long time with Yosuke...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yosuke's Valentine's date. He'd be the type to call a boyfriend "dude" and "man", right? I couldn't resist writing the dialogue branches, either...


	2. Rejection Scene

02/14  
After School

>Third floor classroom...  
>You came to see Yosuke...

YOSUKE: Whew. I thought I’d die in there with everyone else…  
YOSUKE: I can’t help it. Everyone else always wants to be around you.  
YOSUKE: ...come on, dude. This is already embarrassing enough...

>Yosuke looks nervous...

YOSUKE: Um. Here. 

>Yosuke gives you a special chocolate gift…

YOSUKE: It’s Junes, but, um, it’s nicer than the usual stuff.  
YOSUKE: So...wanna go somewhere together later? Maybe the Samegawa?  
YOSUKE: You know, for old times’ sake.

>“Sorry, something came up.”  
>“Today’s not a good day.”  
>“...”

YOSUKE: You’re acting weird, you won’t spend time with me today…  
YOSUKE: ...something’s going on...  
YOSUKE: ...I knew it…  
YOSUKE: ...you have a girlfriend, don’t you?  
YOSUKE: Look...just leave me alone.  
YOSUKE: Don’t make me feel like a bigger idiot than I already do.

>A heavy silence fills the air…  
>However, you have already declined Yosuke’s offer...  
>You catch a glimpse of a hurt Yosuke about to cry as you turn around and leave…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's Yosuke's rejection scene. Since the in-game rejection scenes aren't horribly long, it was hard to convey how crushed Yosuke would be if he realized that his best friend-turned-lover had been sneaking around all that time...but I think I found a rhythm that I'm happy with. Enjoy!


End file.
